whiteroseserversfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaidon
The Zaidon are an enigmatic race of Zealot builders, gifted with an odd magic. Zaidon often talk and act without emotion, and as such are often viewed as cold hearted because of this. Attributes Similar in shape and size to humans, Zaidon take on a few rather unique characteristics of their own. Unlike humans, Zaidon's have a pale grey skin, usually with black of dark brown hair. Their eyes are a pure white, and glow slightly. Zaidon often speak in a near monotone, rarely rising above it even in times of peril. As such Zaidon are often viewed as somewhat cold hearted, though in truth, this is more closely related to their system of religion than anything else. Zaidon also have a unique language, known as Zail'as, and usually refer to members of other races by title rather than name. Overview As closely as can be described, the Zaidon are a race of enigmatic Zealots. Zaidon beliefs stem from what they call The Great Creator, an all-powerful being who built the world around them. They also claim the creator is in a sleeplike state, and can only be awoken by seeing a monument that catches his eye. As such, Zaidon are well known to build large, if very odd looking, structures. It should also be known that for unknown reason, Zaidon have an absolute refusal to sleep on the ground, whether on a bed or sleeping bag. If forced to choose, they would prefer staying up all night rather than sleep on the ground. Zaidon are overseen by somewhat of a theocracy with the Avasat, the Zaidon's religious leader, leading the entire race. Zaidon are also viewed as extremely hard headed, and will flatout ignore someone instructing them to do something they don't want to do. While this mainly pertains to outsiders, Zaidon have also been known to ignore the orders of Saitsh if they view them as unreasonable. An order from the Avasat, or a Saivat however is never ignored by the Zaidon and will cause the Zaidon to be viewed unfavorably for the rest of his existance if he does not immediately do as instructed. Zaidon behavior for this comes from a belief that this world holds very little significance for any being, and as such, they hold little care for what happens to them or others during it. Zaidon, along with Umbra, are believed to be related to the extinct Alreytha. Abilities Sticking with their attribute of total neutrality, Zaidon can wield both science and magic easily. However, their understanding and use of weapons is limited. Racial Relations Dwarves-The Dwarves are among the few the Zaidon willingly respect. The Dwarves and Zaidon have a long standing peace treaty and trade agreement, which both view positively. ---- Umbra-Though the Umbra view most races with contempt, They view the Zaidon neutrally. Though there is no great love between the two, the Zaidon treat the Umbra as valuable trading partners. ---- Kobold-Though the Kobold have been around for quite a while, the Zaidon have yet to form a true opinion of them. ---- Elves-Zaidon view the elves neutrally, having no negative or positive opinion of them. ---- Category:Races